All The Same
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Vilkas had just returned from wiping out a sliver-hand clan. Missing his lover Ava, he rushed to their room only to stop dead. He could hear the one thing no one should ever hear from their lovers room. Moaning. A lot of moaning. He bared his teeth, he's going to kill someone.


**All The Same**

Vilkas sighed as he made his way into Jorrvaskr, he'd been away for sometime now from all those silver hand clans he'd cleared out, and he missed his Ava dearly. The dark elf had just showed up a few months ago, with no experience in how to be warrior, or how to hold a sword properly, and now she was Harbinger of the Companions.

Oh how far she had come, now she was the best fighter of them all. He was so proud of his lover, she even cured Kodlak of his beast blood, and brought back several witches heads fro them as well. That was when he realized he was in love with her.

He was so excited to see Ava, he missed her so much. He reached the end of the hall towards their room.

He froze in dread on what his ears picked up. Moaning. He could hear his lover's moans through the door. Was he gone too long? Did she find another lover to satisfy her needs. The amount of fury that pulsed through him, just from the thought of Ava taking another lover, was staggering.

He ripped the double doors open, ready to rip this son of a bitch a new one for fucking his love, when he stopped in shock. There was his lover Ava, on their bed, with her dark gray legs spread wide open, pleasuring herself.

Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, while her nimble fingers were buried in her dripping wet sex. She still didn't realize he was there, so when she moaned out, "Vilkas," he lost it.

Ava gasped in shock when her hands were pinned over her head, she snapped her eyes open to stare into her lover's lust filled gaze. Embarrassment filled her to the brim, and she tried covering herself.

"Don't, don't hide yourself from me." He gently pried her arms away from her mounds of flesh. "You're beautiful," He gasped, gazing at her naked form.

He reached up to caress her mounds while claiming her mouth with his own. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down. They broke apart for air after a few minutes of their heated make-out session.

She then began tearing off his armor, desperate to feel his naked form on hers, His Wolfe armor fell to the floor with a _clang! _

She reached up with her legs and hooked them around his waist, bringing him down on top of her, reclaiming his lips with her own. He spread apart her legs, and positioned himself at her wet entrance. With one thrust, and a cry he was completely inside her. She gasped at the feeling. Ava hadn't had a lover in quite some time since before she joined the companions, and he was so big.

He began thrusting inside her, slow at first, but then started picking up speed, until he was slamming her towards ecstasy. She cried out digging her nails into his thick black locks, trying to keep up with him. She failed. She reached up grabbing the headboard to keep steady as he brought her closer and closer.

Until there was a loud crack as the headboard broke, just as Ava's walls clamped around Vilkas's weapon of pleasure, milking him like the gods intended. She gave a yell as the pleasure began to course through her veins, bringing her to the high she so desperately craved.

Vilkas gave an almighty roar as he spilled himself deep inside his lover coating her with his cum, claiming her once and for all. He felt his wolf rattled in satisfaction behind its cage, finally satisfied they had claimed her.

He fell on top of her with a grunt, before rolling over until the dark elf was on top of him, with him still inside her. They both laid there for a few minutes, panting, and out of breath as they tried to calm down from their high.

"Well," Ava's voice broke, "So much for waiting for our wedding night." She panted.

He just laughed, too spent to bother to reply to her.

She slowly sat up on him. "Are you laughing at me?" She teased raising one of her dark eyebrows. She purposely clenched her walls around his half erection, gaining a groan from her lover.

"Don't start with me woman," He warned, "I'm not sure if you'd like the consequences." He growled flipping her over, taking her to the highest peak of pleasure, not caring who heard.

Ava just smirked, men were all the same weren't they?


End file.
